Jason Garrick (Prime Earth)
Battling the Legion of Doom Jay and the rest of the Society encounter John Stewart and Barry Allen. Jay expresses surprise about their being another Flash. He, the other society, John and Barry go to Pearl Harbor, shortly before is attacked by the Japanese. He and his allies battle the Legion of Doom and the Japanese forces under their control, before Aquaman shows up. The Button When Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne raced through the Timestream after Eobard Thawne, Jay attempted to call out to Barry from inside the Speed Force. After finally getting Barry's attention, Jay was able to break through and use his speed to get Barry, Bruce, and himself out of the timestream and back on Earth. After getting back on Earth, Jay began slowly fading back into the Speed Force. He introduced himself to Barry, who had no idea who he was, trying to get him to remember him, as he did with Wally West. Jay told Barry that someone took everything from him and he didn't know why. Just before fully fading back into the Speed Force, Barry grabbed Jay's arm and attempted to save him from fading away, although just as he grabbed him, Jay was teleported away by a blinding blue light. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: Jay possesses a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As a conduit of the Speed Force, all aspects of Jay's physiology are accelerated and enhanced. ** : Jay is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. ** : Jay possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Jay's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Jay's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : Jay's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Jay is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Jay's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. ** : The Speed Force grants Jay enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** : Jay is able to use his speed to travel throughout the timestream. He used this ability to bring Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne out of hypertime and back in time before they had entered the timestream. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}